


BIP

by Hypnoticsymbiosis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, Domination, Hypnotism, Latex, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Milking, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Peril, Rough Oral Sex, Rubber, Sexual Slavery, Submission, drone, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticsymbiosis/pseuds/Hypnoticsymbiosis
Summary: Percy Jackson is abducted and taken under by a mysterious organization.
Kudos: 97





	BIP

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!

“Good Morning, Mr. Jackson.” 

Percy felt his body react to the deep voice, snapping his eyes open as he found himself bound down. His mind was hazy, as he blinked and began to take in his surroundings, struggling in a groggy state of mind.

“Wha?” He asked, shaking his head, as he spied the restraints looped around his arms and legs. The wooden detail appeared as two snakes stared up at him, keeping his arms secure. Percy’s legs too felt locked in and sealed. Even moving slightly, they were hardly able to shift at all.

The room appeared to be a well furnished office, fine detailed wooden furniture and cabinets, files with gods knew what inside. Staring up, he spied several degrees lining the walls, though what for, Percy couldn't tell. 

“There we are, you were out for quite a while.” Percy felt the soft leather gloved hand slide across his shoulder, gripping him slightly. “I hope we didn't hurt you too much, bringing you here.” The deep voice was like silk, but Percy realized his situation, and began to fight.

“Who are you? Why am I locked up like this?” Percy demanded, speaking to nobody, but soon, the figure stepped out, standing before him. 

He was tall, with neat dark purple hair and a secure white mask. His purple glasses reflected bright eyes within, deep and hypnotic. His skin was a pale gold, covered in a purple suit, adorned with eyes on both lapels, and a bright golden watch hanging off of his tie. Carrying in both of his gloved hands, a vial and fine detailed funnel.

“You have many questions, but i am not here to answer them. I am here to adjust you to your new state of living.” He shifted under the mask, forming a smirk. “You must stay relaxed, Mr. Jackson, asking questions and getting riled up will only make you more agitated and your struggle will last much longer.”

Percy was confused, “What do you mean struggle? Let me out of here now!” He struggled to manipulate the liquid in the bottle, finding no shift in it’s status. His powers felt so...nullified in the chair.

Dropping the glass and funnel, “But, if you would like to address me, you may call me ‘The Manipulator’, though soon, you will be calling me master.” He ran the gloved hand along Percy’s arm, holding his chin securely. “You’ll become peaceful, complicit, and obedient to our cause.”

Percy narrowed his eyes at the man’s arrogance. Obedient to his cause? What was this guy even talking about? The restraints seemed to tighten even further as Percy struggled, now determined to escape the man’s company. 

“You see Percy,” The Manipulator slid his gloved hand along the wood as he circled the chair, “My organization has a knack for finding young men with promising abilities to add to our ranks, perfect men to become agents for us, ready to fulfill any goals we set. We have kept an eye on you and your friends for quite a while, until we were sure you would be appropriate.” He stopped, looking over Percy’s muscular arms.

He continued, strolling away, picking up a small object from the table and returning to Percy, dangling it in front of him. The small crystal swung back and forth, but to Percy, it provided no effect. “Demigods have a particular skill of being resistant to all manipulation outside of a godlike intervention of power.” The Manipulator continued to swing, as Percy watched the gem radiate a pale red energy.

Setting it back down, the man stood before Percy once more, “So what, you’re gonna try and brainwash me to join you? Hate to break it to you but I've only got seaweed for brains apparently.” He smirked, continuing to struggle, finding his physical power sapped by the chair as well. The manipulator pinned his hands down onto the wooden spheres of the chair.

The soft leather laced itself over his fingers, feeling itself slide up his arms as The Manipulator leaned in, going up and up until the hands grasped his face. “Such a handsome hero as well, you’ll be a prized catch for us. The son of the god of the sea, serving our cause.” He chuckled, fondling Percy’s face before he twisted it away.

Percy narrowed his eyes, “How do you plan to control me, if i'm immune to any kind of brainwashing? I doubt you’ve got a god on your side to control me.” Percy followed him, feeling the chairs restraints tighten on him as if they were threatening him.

“Excellent observation Mr. Jackson, of course we can't just hypnotize you or brainwash you so easily like the rest, but we made special arrangements.” The man gripped the wooden restraints around his wrists. “You see, your uncle, Hades, had quite a bit of fun with this chair, The Throne of Forgetfulness, a strange title, but it served him quite well.” 

The Manipulator lowered a wooden piece in front of him, three pairs of eyes now surrounding his head. “Hades had quite the interest in removing the memories of demigods and humans alike, offering a deal to wipe their memories clean in exchange for a priceless object or person affect, but now, we’ve acquired it, and have prepared it for...other purposes.” He picked up one of the vials from a small table.

“I’m sure you remember the tale of The Lotus Eaters correct? You’ve visited their hotel long ago on your journey. They have a special way of manipulating the senses to dull your mind. Thankfully, they’ve shared their secret serum with me, and now…” he placed a hand on Percy’s cheek again, the soft leather made him shiver, “I can get into that mind of yours.” Percy could tell he was smirking, yet again.

Grabbing the detailed funnel, he uncorked the vial of Lotus extract, sealing it into the funnel and flipping it. The bottle slowly spilled into the chair, as the eyes before Percy began to glow, radiating a strange purple energy.

“Now, just relax and give in, you’ll find it’s very enjoyable.” The Manipulator watched Percy struggle, wincing at the glowing eyes that began to penetrate his mind. “You’ll feel much better becoming our obedient drone, Mr. Jackson.” He warned.

Percy tried to recoil, but he could feel his mind beginning to fog and waver. His body was weakened, tired and trapped, and this chair was much too powerful for its own good. “Stop! I don't want this!” Percy begged, but the man only chuckled. “Let me go!”

The Manipulator carefully gripped Percy’s shirt, before snapping it free of his skin with no effort. The gloved hands slid up Percy’s chest, the soft leather slipping over his nipples as Percy shook nervously. The soft leather was so good on his sun drenched skin.

Percy was losing the battle, as he began to slump back, feeling his torso and arms caressed by The Manipulator, taking good care to tease his nipples as Percy groaned. His eyes became vacant as he was lost under the chairs spell. The Manipulator continued for a short while, before wrenching the rest of his clothing free as well, leaving him naked as the day he was born.

Percy’s body slipped softly against the wooden chair, his cock now free and laid out on the wood, circumcised and long, as The Manipulator grinned beneath his mask. “Quite the specimen you are, Mr. Jackson. You’ll definitely be doing quite a few jobs for me.”

He pressed several buttons on the side of the chair, as Percy lay dully staring into the swirling eyes danging above him, removing his memories and his will. As he relaxed, a serpent slid it’s way from beneath the chair. 

Soon, the glowing eyes changed their frequency as Percy groaned, and his manhood stretched slowly to life. His vacant face twisted into a narrow glare of a horny aggressiveness. Groaning, his mind filled with naughty, perverse thoughts. The manipulator carefully observed, sliding his hand along Percy’s manhood.

Percy let out a low moan, as he shifted in his chair, forcing his cock forward into the man’s gloved hand, begging for him to continue, but The Manipulator denied him. “Not yet, Percy, there’s still the drainage. We need a collection of your special seed before we can completely convert you.” He pinned the boy back in his chair, as the snake coiled up in the air, and lunged for his cock.

It slipped over the tip of his cock, sliding down slightly, as it began to suck on him. The rubber hose making up the body of the snake fed into the chair, a special new modification. It’s soft latex coated mouth began to bob up and down on the demigod’s thick cock, as he groaned, humping forward into its hold.

“P-please.” Percy begged, “Drain me dry.” He bit his lip, the vacant eyes showing a desire, a horny, deep desire to feed his load, to submit and fill it as requested. The Manipulator gripped the Lotus extract, ensuring it’s flow continued. “Take it all…” his voice begged.

The snake followed through, hissing as it lowered further down his manhood to the base, as the inside of it began to vibrate and hum. It grew, expanding and shrinking, as it masturbated the hero, draining drops of precum into itself as the teenage boy lay in peril, being drained dry and orally appreciated by this mysterious chair.

Percy felt it’s slick mouth begin to twist and turn, tugging and pressing harder, as it rubbed right below his tip, pressing into the soft skin, forcing driblets of precum to continue to flow. Percy fought and shook, taking the snakes teasing, and slowly rising to an orgasm.

He moaned louder, and louder, until finally, Percy bucked forward, firing the biggest load his body had ever mustered into the snake, sending his seed rocketing up the tube into the container within. He rocked forward, over and over, delivering more and more with each thrust, until finally, he was empty.

Percy slumped back, defeated, as the spiralling eyes forced their way in deep, the radiating color going dark purple as Percy’s eyes began to glow, spiralling slowly to match, until finally, they had gone completely purple. He lay motionless in the chair, as The Manipulator pressed a new button.

The snake secured itself tightly, as a thick liquid began to flow up the tube, dark purple, almost black, pumping out of the tube onto poor Percy’s still erect cock. The liquid was shiny and soft, sticking to him as it coated his manhood. The rubbery substance joined over his skin completely skintight and showed off every bit of muscle.

It continued to flow out, spreading up his thighs and cocooning them in a soft layer of tight rubber, glistening in the light of the room, as it flowed over his abs. The rounded muscles soon were coated, glistening in the light as Percy groaned. Higher and higher it climbed, wrapping over his chest and pecs, his nipples feeling the rubber consume them and going wild with enjoyable sensitivity. Soon enough, Percy was trapped.

The rubber shifted and changed, manipulating itself until it formed the tight suit, covering his thighs to his neck, leaving his arms exposed. A small white bowtie formed, as The Manipulator picked up a small stamp, pinning it into the young man’s chest. 

“BIP  
SLAVE”

Now, his job was complete. Percy sat up, staring forward as the wooden eyes were removed from his vision, the now vacant purple eyes staring forward, blinking and awaiting his orders. “You’ve done very well Percy, very well indeed.” The Manipulator let him stand, as Percy stood, standing at attention. His rubber cock stood erect from the suit, steadily corrupted with the suit's special material. His seed would be promising in converting new recruits to their side now.

“Thank you, master.” Percy spoke, dull and empty. He raised a hand and saluted The Manipulator, who coiled his arm around the boy’s shoulders. “I live to serve you and the BIP.”

“That you do, Percy, that you do.” He repeated, leading the corrupted demigod from the room. It wouldn't be long before Percy would be finding himself corrupting his friends, bringing all under the control of the BIP, and the Manipulator couldn't wait to watch every second of the fun.

—


End file.
